


The Pidgey Pidge and The Lancy Lance

by Adeline_Hatter



Series: Plance Plance Revolution Baby [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Basically welcome to where I will dump allllll my plance stuff for now, F/M, Honestly? Probably will get dumped out in five days time when the new season starts but, Tags will up date as I go, WHO C A R E S
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeline_Hatter/pseuds/Adeline_Hatter
Summary: Oneshots and tumblr prompts for everyone's favourite dorks.Please bless this mess just like all the others.





	1. Seven

**Author's Note:**

> Seven times they kissed.

The first time they kissed was by pure accident, a quick brush of lips that were soft and surprising but not unwelcome. 

 

A battle had come to an end, six months after they lost the castle and began their trek across space, it was a quick thing but something had charged the energy around the Paladins of Voltron now.

 

Pidge found herself waking up after having dreams where she looked through her lion's eyes, as three people danced around down below, one dressed in blue, another dressed in green and the final person dressed in purple. 

 

They were all dancing across the leafy expanse of trees and forest, Green’s aura suggested to Pidge that her lion felt safe there, with these three people who seemed like they were running away for a day together. 

 

She only clicked later on in the morning that they must have been Paladins themselves. 

 

Sometimes a thought, a memory of a voice that disappears a moment later echoes into her mind, a woman saying two names, then a thank you to the lion. 

 

She always wakes up crying to that one. 

 

It’s on one of these occasions that Lance happens to come to see her, she’s taking a solely needed nap as Shiro had put it, which was easy for him to say he’d been doing nothing but resting in the Astral plane… She assumes scientific questions could wait until he was well again. 

 

She’s asleep when he shakes her shoulder, she’s rousing around to the point that she can feel how warm is hand is through her t-shirt, he’s right in her face when she opens her eyes, tears are running down her cheeks slowly as she looks up at him.

 

Lance never wastes much time on formalities, his hugs are her favourite. Though she’d never admit it to anyone but Hunk, his arms wrapped all the way around you and she was tucked underneath his head in moments, as he rocked her slowly back and forth, he was so warm. 

 

“What’s wrong?” He asks quietly after a moment.    
  
Pidge considers it, but her lips open before she reaches a conclusion “Do you sometimes get… Dreams? Memories but they aren’t yours, they’re-” 

 

“The lions?” He finishes, pulling back so he can rest his chin on her shoulder “All the time, though Red is selective, Blue’s sent me one or two I think.” 

 

His fingers tap a familiar rhythm against her back, his hold hasn’t loosened much, he’s still so close, he can probably see her freckles… She can see some of his.

 

First, she feels his lips on her cheek, a quiet brush as he pulls his head away, about to unwind himself from her but then he pauses. 

 

She can feel him breathing against her cheek, cautiously Pidge looks him in the eyes and doesn’t stop him when he leans forward and presses their lips together carefully, gently, his lips are still surprisingly soft even after months of travelling through space… 

 

He’s pulling away before she can respond and she hates that, so she abandons his waist in favour of pulling on his jacket collar so he stays exactly where he is as they both slowly fall back on her makeshift bed in the lion. 

 

The first kiss is soft and peaceful, she can’t remember what made her sad in the first place.

 

* * *

  
  


The second kiss leaves Lance breathless. 

 

Literally. 

 

The Depths are welcoming to them as they return, more than willing to let them stay for a few days as they restock for supplies, in return for the Mermaid’s assistance they aid in helping to rebuild something in the outer corners of the city. 

 

Pidge doesn’t see the puffer fish-like alien creature coming as it pops her bubble, she’s quick to hold her breath, but their alone and before he really thinks about it he’s swimming towards her, nudging her head up to press their lips together, getting her mouth open as he deposits air into her lungs.

 

When he pulls away her cheeks are puffed up and she’s looking at him as if he’s insane… He likes that look, he really does then he faints, breathless and just a tiny bit more in love. 

 

The third kiss happens that same day when he wakes up in his Lion to Pidge standing above him looking less than impressed as the others make sure he’s alright. 

 

The minute the door shuts behind Hunk, she’s pressing a hurried kiss to his lips again before the door opens and she jumps back as she’s asked if she’s coming, looking flustered with her hair mused slightly. 

 

Hunk shoots them both a knowing look. 

 

Lance laughs as the door whooshes shut, as he pulls Pidge down into his bed with him, wrapped his arms around her waist and hiding his face in her neck as she sighs, running hands through his rapidly growing hair. 

 

“You literally make me breathless Pidge.”    
  
“I’m never kissing you again.” 

 

“We’ll see about that.” 

 

* * *

 

The forth kiss is softer than the first, a simple good night peck that makes her head a little dizzy and her chest fluttering with nice warmth that echoes throughout her bones. 

 

It’s before he pulls her into his lap, they chose to ignore the gac being handed to Keith and Hunk across from them at dinner. 

 

* * *

  
  


Five and six happen because Lance is rambling, that’s her thing. He’s rambling and just won’t stop and running around in circles at almost a year into the trek back home as he tries to get out three words. 

 

So she kisses him, says “I know.” 

 

“I love you.” 

 

“I know.” She repeats.

 

“Please stop quoting Star Wars.” Lance replies, his face is burning and Pidge is smirking up at him in that way she does, he tucks a piece of her hair behind her ear, “I’m also clearly Han Solo so.” 

 

“You did shoot Sendak first.” He laughs, her fingers touch his beard where it’s growing in “And very scruffy.” 

 

“Hey!” 

 

“You wanted to be Han Solo.” She replies smugly, her eyes twinkling as he frowns, “Do you know how I know I’m Han Solo?” It’s a whisper that makes him smile, frown disappearing just like that. 

 

“What?” He asks, watching her as she leans closer to him. 

 

“Because I’m going to kiss you now.”

 

And she does.

 

* * *

Seven. 

 

Seven is the look on her face when she turns to him in that desert, Garrison troops and reporters scrambling to get a look at the Lions.

 

Seven is the number she thinks of when she counts how to get to heaven via Lance’s eyes as he starts running towards her.

 

Seven is the number of steps it takes before she leaps and he catches her, whooping as the air rushes past her now longer hair.

 

Seven is his first kiss again.

 

On earth with the woman he loves. 

 


	2. Floof Trash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gains new passengers and loses his beauty routine.

Beauty paused for no man (Or woman (Or Person)), even in the centre of the void of space three hundred (Or thereabouts right?) light years from earth. 

 

It happens when Lance is smearing the last of his food goo facial on, he can hear the others chattering about- Mainly Pidge -over the comms link as he smoothed his hair back and placed the glob of goo onto his face carefully. 

 

The telltale light followed by the sound of a wolf touching down was something Lance had gotten used to on the months since they’d started on the metaphorical road. 

 

“Hey Kosmo.” He greets, looking in the mirror as two fluffy things broke off the back of the cosmic wolf and flew towards him.

 

Lance jumped, spilling his facial on the floor and glaring “Hey-” The green fluffy thing- Caterpillar? Hamster? -started to bump against his face, before he felt something eat up the goo he’d left on his cheek, “Oh, you hungry buddy?” There was a part of him annoyed at the fact that his beauty products were being eaten like this, another part of him sceptical at the fact that Kosmo had brought two unknown creatures into his living space but…

 

He looked towards the second one, watched as it flashed it’s markings at him before changing from a bright yellow to a mellow blue that matched his pyjamas in colour. 

 

“That’s so cool…” He reached out towards it, it flew and settled in his hands. It was so soft, “You little guys are kinda adorable? Kosmo where did you get these from?” 

 

But when Lance looked over to where the cosmic wolf had been he finds him gone and the green floof- That’s what he was gonna call them -was licking up what remained of his facial. 

 

This is how he finds himself with two extra passengers. 

 

* * *

  
  


It’s a week after he got his two new passengers, thus far he’d had little to no trouble in making sure none of the others saw his other guests, Lance knew that while they were not dangerous he’d get chewed out for keeping alien creatures with unknown origins in one of the most advanced pieces of weaponry in the known multiverse. 

 

He really doesn’t mind them, in fact when he sleeps they come and rest on him and he’s at peace, it feels like he’s back home with his family pets resting on him in random places. 

 

They are fuzzy and cute, he really needs to name them. For some reason the only name that comes up in his head when he holds the Green one to his chest, when it decides to rest on his shoulder during one of his breaks from the cockpit of his lion is  _ Pidge  _ which he boils down to the fact that Green and Pidge have lots in common. 

 

He decides in the end on Plant for the Green one and River for the other. 

 

Then comes the morning. 

 

He’s not a light sleeper, he never really has been but something about traveling through space for months with the knowledge that anything  _ literally anything  _ could come along and kill you or put you off course has trained his brain into releasing “Oh shit wait-” And so now even the slightest disturbance breaks him out of his beauty sleep.

 

So when Kosmo lands in his lion, with a flash of blue light and a clunk as he lands Lance is spooked out of his sleep and turning towards the source of the noise he sees the cosmic wolf bend his head down almost as if he’s amused before leaving again. 

 

Brushing it off as the wolf making a pitstop from another lion further away from Black than red. 

 

He doesn’t see the newest addition to the party he’s collected in Red in the corner of the room until he wakes up properly. 

 

The likeness isn’t… Uncanny, but he can tell almost immediately who it’s meant to be. 

 

It’s  _ him  _ or some weird trash sculpture of him, it’s actually pretty good in the long run… One of his missing gloves from a mission a while back is attached to the ends of one of the wire filled arms. 

 

Trash!Lance looks at him a little lopsided but not in a creepy way, it’s actually a little endearing and he wonders where he came from. 

 

“UP WE GET!” Keith yells through the comms and Lance winces, “Come on guys, it’s drill time.”

 

A universal groan echoes out over the communication links. 

 

* * *

  
  


He’d forgotten about Trash!Lance following the final battle and his recovery, but he’d known that the lions needed unpacking. 

 

Lance’s little passengers are resting on trash him when he finds them, they chirped up immediately upon spotting him, flying up towards him and lightly nudging his face with space hamster loving. 

 

He leans down and picks up the trash sculpture next, taking him out of the lion and down to where they’ve got trucks and vans set up to help off load the things that need it. 

 

Plant and River abandon him within two seconds to fly towards someone else, River practically burrows into Pidge’s cheek bouncing off and then attempting to again as she laughs in the face of the small thing.

 

“Where have you two been hiding?” She asks them both, holding out her hand for Plant to rest in, it now that she looks over at where they’d come from and sees him standing there, he sees her eyes look at him, then the trash sculpture in his arms and then back up at him again as her face fills with colour “Where.. Where did you get that?” 

 

“Kosmo showed up with it in my lion a couple of months ago, Pidge?” He takes a step towards her, she takes a step back her whole face going bright red “Are you okay-”   
  
He watches as his friend bolts across the space that they're in, space hamsters following behind her. 

 

He looks over Trash!Lance again then turns his gaze towards where Pidge is running away from him. 

 

“What’s up with her?” He mutters quietly, before placing the trash sculpture down ever so carefully in the back of the truck. 

 

* * *

  
  
  


Ultimately, it’s Shiro that clues Lance into everything. 

 

“How did you convince Pidge to give you Trash!Lance?” The senior officer asks one day after popping his head in Lance’s room. 

 

“What?” 

 

Shiro smiles, “She’s got one of Hunk and one of me too, she won’t let me have Trash!Shiro thought… She did a really good job on them.” He laughs, “I think she really likes them… So how?”

 

“I… Didn’t?” 

 

“You didn’t? Then how- Ohhhhhhh.” Something dawns on Shiro’s face, “I see, so that must be when Kosmo… Ah.” 

 

“Shiro?” 

 

A laugh and a smile, “You should talk to her you know.” 

 

“What?”

 

“Katie! She’s probably hiding right now but you should talk to her… Might surprise you.” 

 

Lance watched his old leader walk away more confused than ever before. 

  
  



	3. Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes things are not quite what they first appear to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. Un'beta'd and decided to post last minute. 
> 
> Enjoy?

The first time she sees it, she almost brushes it off as nothing.

 

It’s a quick glance between Lance and Pidge- Sam’s daughter, wasn’t her name Katie? -while the room around them talks about their plans moving forwards.

 

Lance gains a small smile as the other Paladin rolls her eyes at the room towards him.

 

It’s an interaction she has a feeling has played out many times before, feeling so natural to anyone who caught it. They both smile for half a second before turning back to the Commander giving the reports and ideas written out. 

 

Veronica was about to brush it off as nothing. 

 

But then she saw Lance’s eyes flick back towards the auburn-haired girl who was no longer watching him at all. 

 

_ Interesting.  _

 

There’s a light in his eyes that she’s only ever seen a person in love have when they look at the person they’re feeling it for.

 

She’d grown up watching it flicker through her parent's eyes.

 

Then her older brother’s with his wife.

 

And now…

 

Her attention is halved for the rest of the meeting.

 

* * *

  
  


Her Mother has this uncanny ability to both hide her emotions and leave them out in the open if you knew how to look for them.

 

Take the first meeting between her Mother and Allura, her Mother doesn’t stop smiling the whole conversation but it is not the warm one.

 

It’s the smile she’d used when one of Veronica’s ex-girlfriends had shown up late for family dinner and proceeded to fuck up almost every interaction of the evening… There was a reason it didn’t last more than a week afterward.

 

Everyone knows that smile. 

 

Only one person had successfully surpassed that smile and Veronica loved Marco and Jane together, loved their children too. 

 

Veronica had liked Allura too, knew that Lance liked her… Or so she’d thought until the meeting last week. 

 

“So what’s something you like about my son?” Everyone straightens up in the room. 

 

Princess Allura blinks, “His loyalty.” She says without much conviction or convention. 

 

“I see.” The smile grows, “You’ll have to excuse me, dear, I have some things to get to with my family.” 

 

A smile from the Princess this time, “Of course, I completely understand.” 

 

The moment she’s gone the smile on her Mother’s face falls as she breathes a single word. 

 

“No.” 

 

* * *

  
  


The second time she sees it, she doesn’t even consider brushing it off. 

  
  


Because Lance is holding Pidge’s hand between the two of them and touching the pad of his thumb to the center of her palm carefully, she squeezes and then they let go, moving in opposite directions.

 

It occurs to Veronica that that happened a lot faster than she saw it. 

 

* * *

  
  


Rachel leans against the doorway next to her as they watch the two teenagers bicker, while Veronica is a year younger than her sister she’s a little taller, they observe it carefully as the two bicker over the right way to complete the level on the game they’ve got set up on the TV in the corner. 

 

“Should we even be watching this?” Rachel asks, tossing a piece of her hair over her shoulder and placing her hand on her hip, “It feels wrong to watch our baby brother get his ass kicked.”

 

They both exchange a glance, before tuning into the conversation again.

 

“-You have to press them together like  _ this  _ or you won’t get the infinite lives.” Pidge Holt is attempting to make their brother touch the index and pinky fingers of a glove for a Mercury Gameflux Two with difficulty, “Come on McClain!” 

 

The thing that gets them is the fact that Lance’s posture throughout all of this is the most relaxed they can ever remember seeing it, as the smaller teenager moves him around there’s a giddy smile on his face “I am doing it right Pidge, I swear-”    
  
“I shouldn’t have given you the glove!” She laughs, her own lips quirking up at their brother, she’s adorable. 

 

Rachel pokes Veronica’s shoulder, “He likes her.” 

 

“He likes Allura.” Veronica refutes, but her sister shakes her head. 

 

There’s a sense of finality in how Rachel says, “Not like this.” 

 

She’s not about to admit that her sister is right. 

 

“Never like this.” Rachel, states, she has always been the one more in touch with the emotional side of things. 

 

* * *

  
  


The first time the whole families of McClain and Holt get together it is, in short, a hell of a party. 

 

One because when Veronica McClain and Matthew Holt reunite you know there’s going to be trouble, they were in the Academy together before his disappearance after all and she’s reminded how much of a lightweight he is within one sip of sangria. 

 

“You aren’t allowed to try and steal my girlfriend.” He states plainly as she hands him his glass, “You did that all the time back when we were cadets, you aren’t allowed to this time.”    
  
Veronica cackles, “Oh Holt, when did that ever stop me? It’s tradition, means she’s right for you if I can’t steal her.” 

 

“I hate you.”    
  
“You missed me.” 

 

He raises his eyebrows as he tilts the glass back and takes a sip. 

 

Promptly gaining a familiar flush on his cheeks, “Yeah, I guess I did.” 

 

“Aw, Holt~” She quiets down as she hears a yelp from across the room and looks up to see her little brother pulling Pidge on to the middle of the dance floor as some high strung latin song gets started up, but she’s smiling like this is exactly what she wants “Have you seen that?”   
  
Matt looks up from his glass, towards the dance floor “Lance finally got my hints to ask out my sister?” He seems excited, “And Pidge is putting her ballroom dancing lessons as a kid to good use I see~”

 

“Your hints?”    
  
“I’ve been casually dropping hints that Lance should marry my sister for about four years, Ronnie.” 

 

“W h a t.” 

 

He laughs, “You can’t tell me you haven’t seen it, my sister likes him.” Matt took a sip of his sangria carefully, “I missed this more than anything else you know, the parties-”    
  
“No no, Matthew Holt you’re going to elaborate on that statement.” Veronica cuts in, “Your sister likes  _ Lance?  _ As in my brother? As in the guy who thinks he’s incredibly stupid- And speaking as his sister I can confirm he’s oblivious at times -and probably believes he’s not in anyone’s league?”    
  
Matt shrugs, “I just said that didn’t I?” He leans against the wall, “I’m 90% sure that statistically speaking he likes her too.” 

 

“I agree.” Rachel chimes in as she joins them, “But it’s not statistics, it’s just fact.” 

 

Veronica looks between them, “How did I miss  _ it,  _ I thought for sure he liked the Princess.” 

 

“Oh, he did.” Matt confirms, “But everyone gets a crush on Allura, tell me you didn’t think about asking her out within two seconds of meeting her and you get a prize.” 

 

She remains silent.    
  
Rachel laughs. 

 

Matt smiles into his sangria. 

 

They watch their siblings being carefree and dancing across a Garrison rec room. 

 

* * *

  
  


“Hunk!” The boy jumps at the sound of his name from her lips, the door women he’s standing with look up from where they are next to him holding hands quietly. 

 

“Oh, hey Veronic-” She grabs him by the collar of his jacket. 

 

“Tell me everything about Pidge and my brother!” 


	4. Computers Do Not Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Lance finds a 'Perfect Match' machine in the Space Mall's arcade, he's ready to test it and finds a partner in the most unlikely person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... I have no idea what this is, it's a mess. But I'm in love with it so everyone else can shut up.

When Lance pulled them all over to a brightly coloured machine in the arcade of the space mall, they didn’t think anything of it. 

 

“I think it’s a perfect match machine!!!” He spoke excitedly, “Look, it looks exactly like the ones on Earth!” 

 

Hunk looked the machine over, it really was uncanny, “It looks straight out of one of those old rom-coms, but why are you showing us this?” 

 

“Pidge, you’ll appreciate this… We’re gonna test it!” His yell was loud, bright and a little too giddy, “So… Who wants to see if they’re my perfect match?” He shoot them all a wink with finger guns. 

 

Tapping his fingers against his elbow, Shiro smiled “Why don’t you try it with Pidge?” The aforementioned and Lance blinked in unison. 

 

“Why me?” Pidge asked, stepping forwards and crossing her arms, “I mean it’s not like-” 

 

While she was talking Shiro took her hand and Lance’s and placed them on what could be assumed as the sensors. 

 

Immediately the machine lit up. 

 

“ _ Running Match Program, scanning emotional and personality statistics…”  _ The machine breathed in  a robotic voice, lighting up green and blue bars on it’s screen followed by beeps, “ _ Diagnostics running.”  _

 

“You know that statistically these things are wrong.” 

 

“ _ Match Calculated.”  _

 

Pidge trailed off as the machine spoke again, they watched as digital avatars of the green and blue paladins appeared in eight bit.

 

All of them were focused on the screen. 

 

“ _ Katie ‘Pidge’ Holt, a self-assured young woman who relies on logic and calculations over her feelings and instincts, Katie knows her herself, her wants and needs.”  _ The A.I’s voice began, “ _ You care for your family and others often before yourself, though you do have a strong self preservation instinct that often rules over your usual logic, you may not show it but you will always put thought and comfort into the words you say to others, you need laughter in your life and you value a good sense of humour.”  _

 

Everyone looked at Pidge, who blinked, her mouth was open slightly, “That’s.. That’s not-” 

 

“ _ Lance McClain, a young man who burns hot and fast, he focuses often on what he wants and believes to be true over what actually is and what he needs.”  _ Lance focused on the machine quietly, “ _ You use humour to make a situation lighter for those around you and yourself, you often doubt your place within your friend group, you are insecure about a lot of things and need support and logic in your life, you value brains over brawn as well.”  _

 

“It’s… It’s…” 

 

“Accurate.” Hunk chimed in, his eyes now a little wider, “This is spooky guys.”    
  
“ _ Perfect Match Results.”  _ _   
_ __   
They all leaned forwards a little as a three digit number appeared on the screen. 

 

“ _ 100%.”  _

 

Everything was silent, before twin whines of “What the fuck??” echoed out of Pidge and Lance in unison. 

 

“ _ You respect and trust each other, understand each other’s drives, feelings, it is not a base level connection, you think about and watch each other’s moves constantly, while you may not say it to each other’s faces you find great comfort in being together, you also share a humour that runs in the same realms, a love for food and video games, you both often put others needs over your own and care greatly about your family.”  _

 

“This machine is obviously broken!” Pidge’s cheeks were bright red, her eyes blown wide “Programming’s faulty or something there is no way-”    
  
“-Absolutely no way!” Lance chimed in. 

 

“That this is actually real!” They finished once again in unison. 

 

“ _ Along with all of that, your hormonal levels would suggest you think a lot about each other’s physical appearance as well, deeming each other as an attractive partner.”  _

 

“Oh my gods.” Hunk whispered quietly, smothering his laughter. 

 

“ _ Statistical suggestion for relationship status….”  _

 

“Is it about to suggest what I think it is?” Keith muttered, his own smirk present but ignored. 

 

“ _ Marriage.”  _

 

Lance and Pidge pulled their hands away almost immediately, both as red as the Red Lion, spluttering as the machine returned to its default menu. 

 

Allura clapped her hands together, “Does this mean I get to plan a wedding?!!” She squealed, “Oh!! We’d have to invite all of the ambassadors within the coalition and-” They watched the Altean Princess start to rattle off enough that they all turned to stare wide eyed at her, she stopped “So you all get to make jokes and I can’t?”

 

Keith and Hunk glanced at each other, then burst into laughter “I thought you were serious for a second there!!” The former smiled, “But Pidge and Lance? Married? I could see it.”    
  
“Yeah, am I gonna be an uncle anytime soon?” Shiro asked. 

 

“This isn’t a joke!!” Lance insisted, his face red “How could Pidge be my perfect match she’s way too-” 

 

“Oh here we go…” Muttered Pidge.    
  
“-Smart for me!” He finished, flustered, “And talented! There’s no way  _ I’m  _ her perfect match!” 

 

“What?” Came from the aforementioned as they all fell quiet, “Lance, you’re smart too.” 

 

“Not on your level! You need someone like an Olkarion or something, someone who won’t ask constant questions all the time!” 

 

“But I like answering your questions?”    
  
“You… You do?”

 

She shrugged, her face still burning but her posture becoming less tense, “Do you seriously think I’d devalue someone based on their I.Q?” 

 

“....No, I just… Pidge, you’re incredible!” He breathed, his face still burning. 

 

Allura turned to Keith and Hunk, her mouth open slightly in shock, they mirrored her look straight back.

 

“I’m incredible? Lance! Look at yourself! You keep us all sane, you’re pretty incredible too!” 

 

Shiro tapped their shoulders, they all took a slow step away. 

 

“Aw, come on Pidge you’re way more amazing than I’ll ever be!” Lance continued to insist, “You come up with new things to defeat the galra and they work! I’m so confused but in awe of you at the same time, while I’m… I’m just the goofball.” 

 

“Lance, you make me laugh and are actually a good shot!” Pidge smiled brightly, “You’re a goofball because you make me smile when it feels impossible for me to.” 

 

They all took a few more steps away from the pair, unnoticed as they reached the exit, leaving the two talking and smiling together. 

 

Alone.

 

“So… That was a thing that happened.” Hunk muttered, earning nods in reply, “Also Allura, if you think  _ you’re  _ going to be the one planning their wedding, you are insane.”    
  
“I am not! I know the ins and outs of planning an event like that!”    
  
“Well, I know Pidge and Lance.” 

 

“I do too!”    
  
Back in the arcade, the two paladins stayed talking as the machine flashed back to one screen. 

 

_ A Perfect Match.  _


	5. Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cus everyone writes something for the cell scene these days.

Lance, is not in his nature an angry person. 

 

Which, no one quite ever seems to understand about him. He gets mad or annoyed about things sure but… He’s only ever felt that pure rush of adrenaline and rage maybe once before in his life, but that was after hours upon hours of arguing with Marco over who got to play with the new gaming system first when he was a child. 

 

But it’s like something runs dead and cold the minute he hears the sentence, sees them take a step and there it is. 

 

Hot and fast like a streak, it almost feels like Red has encroached on his head as he yells. 

 

_ “Don’t you touch Her!”  _

 

And he swings, despite his hands being cuffed together, despite the stacked odds against him. 

 

Because he couldn’t lose Pidge, not when they were so close to going home for real. 

 

Lance is not in his nature, an angry person. But some way, somehow he feels more in a single beat of a second of a moment, then he has in any other area of his life. 

Because  _ he needs her.  _

 

His back lands against the wall and he’s left looking, watching as he can’t save her. 

 

_ He can’t protect her.  _

 

But he had to try. 

 

He had to. 

 

Even if he was blinded by his clouded judgement. 

 

Pidge needed him in this moment. 

  
  



	6. Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversation

"What do you see in your future?" She asked him, deathly quiet as bodies moved outside those doors preparing for a battle they had seen coming but still felt unprepared for.    
  
Lance taps a few notes of a song he hasn't heard in a long time, "A farm, out in the middle of nowhere but within a drive to a city, preferably one with good pizza places."   
  
"So Italy?"    
  
"A farm out in italy." He echoes back to her, leaning against the wall, "I'll stay home with the kids, taking care of the farm, being a general... Farmer." She laughs, "Do you see a family in your future?"    
  
"Yes." Is the answer Pidge offers quietly, "Of course I see my family in the future, as for kids of my own... I've never really thought about it."    
  
In a moment that is part insanity, part breathless hope he says it.    
  
"Think about it with _me_ Katie."

 

She looks up sharply, “Okay.” She breathes. 

 

They don’t kiss, but she snuggles up to him and places her head on his shoulder. 

  
  



	7. Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where was Pidge?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written for Fictober Prompt 4 "Will that be all?"

Pidge has always been a little snippy with him, it was her nature and never without reason thought, he was a bit nosy sometime, not to mention pushy at times, still. What greets him these days is difficult to face.

 

He doesn’t know what to say that will catch her attention when she doesn’t look at him directly, or looks straight through him, when she doesn’t even speak to him directly either, they hadn’t talked since before the fall of Sendak. 

 

She only spoke to him when it was unavoidable, when she had to address him as part of the team or in a conference meeting, a general word in front of other people to be polite.

 

But. Gone, were the late night gaming sessions when insomnia hit, or when the nightmares would not abandon them to the safe security of sleep and darkness to lie in.

 

Gone was her easy laughter sounding in his ears, gone were the teasing jabs that were only that, but others sometimes mistook for as mean or cold of her, not that they ever were thought… They kept him grounded sometimes.

 

Where was Pidge?

 

Where was his best friend?

 

Where was the one person he needed most so much of the time that it physically hurt when he went too long without seeing her?

 

Her eyes are tired when she opens her bedroom door, he’s relieved that she does for a moment before the door starts to slam in his face, he gets his foot in the way just in time thought, wincing at the unmistakable pain it brings to his toes.

 

“Wait!” His foot throbs as she eases the door open a little bit, concern flashing there for all but a moment, “Pidge I need your help with…” Lance can’t think of anything, he needs to make her stay, make her talk to him at least a little bit, he can’t remember the last time he heard her voice properly, “...With a problem I’m having.”

 

Her eyebrows raise, “What problem?” 

 

“With my.. My..” He knows he’s stalling, but he feels like if he lets this moment get away he’ll lose her forever, he knows she knows he’s stalling too, a tug comes at the back of his mind, “With my Lion.” It tumbles out of his mouth with ease.

 

Pidge blinks, “Ok? What kind of problem?” Her hand comes up and smooths back a bit of her now ever so slightly longer hair, “I can probably help if it’s the technical side, not if it’s the spiritual side though… Best go to Allura for that stuff.”

 

There’s a weird note that she says Allura’s name in, as if trying not to sound sad about something, “I know, it’s with the-” Another tug before an image shows up in his mind, “-Weapons system.” 

 

“Red’s weapon system is fine, I checked it this morning.” She states it, shut off from him, why was she shut off from him? Why couldn’t she just be Pidge and he be Lance in this moment? Not Pidge who didn’t seem very fond of him right now? Was it selfish to want her attention? “Will that be all?” 

 

He takes a step forward, as far as he can, “No, it won’t be… Pidge I miss you.” He whispers it, watches her blink and then step into her room, her small hand pushing against his chest out the way of her door.

 

Lance watches as the door shuts.

 

He just wants to know why in this moment.

 

Why did Pidge refuse to talk to him?

 

Why did that simple fact fill him with more sorrow than he’d ever felt before?

  
  



End file.
